Prior methods and apparatus exist for providing accurate alignment of an optical source and an optical destination. Those methods and apparatus include repositioning the optical source and/or the optical destination by remelting solder of by positioning and then epoxying or welding to a final position. Alternatively, the optical source, such as a laser diode and accompanying collimating lens may be carefully bonded to a common carrier and the common carrier may then be repositioned with more relaxed specifications. If the laser diode is positioned with a lateral control of two microns and used with a 1 millimeter focal length collimating lens, the pointing error is typically two milliradians (vertically and horizontally). This is not acceptable. Even if the pointing error of the optical source is controlled, the pointing error of the optical destination may also need to be controlled.
There is a need for a way to adjust pointing errors near an optical source and/or an optical destination without having to reposition the source and/or destination.